dgatefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Pirky
Don't redirect the category pages. C Corwin 18:05, 8 November 2006 (UTC) :The reason being that if you click on the category now, you get a list of every article in that category, more useful I think than just the main article. I'm not even sure if category pages can be redirected. I didn't have much time before work before so thats why the rather short reply. C Corwin 14:55, 9 November 2006 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to the Dragon's Gate Wiki on Wikia. Your edits are needed. If you need help, you might want to look at the tutorial. Again, Welcome! C Corwin 15:12, 11 November 2006 (UTC) You can add the above to any new user's page by typing on their talk page. C Corwin 15:12, 11 November 2006 (UTC) (Dgate) I have removed (Dgate) from all article titles. You can still use it like "Human (Dgate)" but it will redirect to the article now titled just "Human." We don't need it anymore because we are now a separate wiki, not a part of Scratchlab. Keep up the good work editing. C Corwin 04:27, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Spells I think the first five are fairly common knowledge and can be listed. C Corwin 06:31, 13 November 2006 (UTC) :Take a look at Sirus Dasol. I added an infobox! C Corwin 06:38, 13 November 2006 (UTC) ::Added one for Misery Ladislav C Corwin 06:59, 13 November 2006 (UTC) Grammar (Copied from User:Pirky) I'm going to try and make more character profiles and possibly add more characters as I check through the few logs I have. My grammer is most likely awful so feel free to edit the articles. (Pirky) :Oh, if you haven't noticed, I do!' ;)' C Corwin 04:08, 17 November 2006 (UTC) ::Sometimes I write articles in Word, run a spell and grammar check, then paste them in here. C Corwin 05:04, 17 November 2006 (UTC) I see you've learned how to use the infoboxes and as the most active editor you should be an admin. It isn't much really, one of the main things is watching recent changes for vandalism. You would be able to delete articles (use caution on this) and block users that may turn out to be problems. Let me know. C Corwin 08:59, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Admin OK. You are now an Admin/Sysop whatever. You should see a couple new tabs up at the top of articles, Delete and Protect. Be very carefull with delete. If you delete an article someone has bookmarked they may not be able to find the wiki. In general, articles should only be deleted after discussion. Duplicate articles should usually just be made to redirect to the main article. You can now also block users, again be cautious, block only after warnings, etc. Please join the MAILING LIST! C Corwin 04:57, 18 November 2006 (UTC) :Busy busy again I see. We can add images to the infoboxes later, hopefully we can ask permission to use the images from the official website. C Corwin 01:00, 20 November 2006 (UTC) Blocks I unblocked the IP address you had blocked. The change to the front page wasn't vandalism. Check the history next time ; )--Sirusd 02:56, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :Probably no one should be blocked after only one vandalism anyway. Sometimes people don't know how to edit and make mistakes. Warn the user on their talk page first. Use the warning template ~~~~, which will show as: C Corwin 05:11, 1 December 2006 (UTC) :If a user continues to vandalizes after at least two warnings, then block them. Someone who uses personnal attacks or blatant vandalism can be blocked immediately. I'm going to create a stiffer warning template for repeat offenders. C Corwin 05:11, 1 December 2006 (UTC)